


Cover | here there be monsters and your home

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: here there be feels~Hullo!I honestly love folk tales, myths and those that border imagination and questions sanity. But in my family, it was just me who believes those exist.This though is just a product of my wee imagination.Please support the author by leaving kudos and comments! Thank ye! ;-)





	Cover | here there be monsters and your home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here there be monsters and your home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535456) by [weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/pseuds/weneedtotalkaboutsherlock). 



[](https://imgur.com/3HVU08y)


End file.
